Daisy and Dahlia
by Ice age watermelon
Summary: Crash and Eddie get an nasty surprised feeling when two female Possums come to the island and turn to the love birds for help to woo these two beauties, The two Immature uncles must find out how to be good boys for the two new possums. What will happen, can Crash and Eddie be good and Charming?. Find Out! Read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Daisy and Dahlia

Crash and Eddie were hanging out on a tree.

"So, dude what do you wanna today?" Crash asked his twin brother.

"I dunno, Dude, let's go bug Diego?" Eddie suggested.

"Nah, we did that an hour ago" Crash said, "Put crabs in Sid's salad?"

"Nope, done that" Eddie said, there was a faint, girlish scream in the disant.

"How about spy on Peaches?" Eddie asked.

"No, Manny hasn't asked us" Crash said

"Yo, little uncles" Emma said, climbing up the tree with Yasmin on her shoulder and Anna by her side.

"Hey, medium niece" Crash and Eddie said, paws supporting heads.

"What pranks are we doing today?" Emma asked, rubbing her palms together and had that evil look in her eye.

"We don't know" Crash said.

"What!?" The girls asked, quite alarmed.

"We can't think of anything!" Eddie said.

"It's like something is missing from our lives" Crash said, hanging upside down.

"Yeah, Something" Eddie said, joining his brother.

"What's wrong with us" They asked, at the same time and turning around.

"How are we going to know, we are kids" Anna said.

"Maybe you guys are hungry" Emma said "Yasmin give them your berries".

Crash and Eddie looked over at Yasmin, she was bashing her teeth and growling, bubbles emerging from the corner of her mouth.

"I rarer take my chances with Diego and possum blood hitting his nostrils, and his tummy growling" Crash said.

"Yeah" Eddie said and they both backed away.

"Well, what is with you guys" Emma asked.

Anna sniffed them.

"Poof!, how along has it been since you guys had a bath!?" She asked, gasping for air.

"A bath" They both asked, tipping their heads , confused.

"Okay, I know what's wrong, you have been hanging around with Uncle Sid for to long, let's go" Emma said, shooing them down from the oak tree.

Then she jump down herself before Anna then Yasmin.

And she pushed Crash and Eddie toward the river.

…...

Emma's wolf boyfriend, Chase, was lying down for his nap.

"Ah!" He sighed.

"CHASE!" He jumped and saw five pairs of eyes looking at him, one pair Hazel, One pair Green, One pair violet, One pair turquoise and the other vivid blue.

It was Diego and Shira's cubs, Rilla, Rodney and Renee, There best friend, Violet and his little sister, Bethany.

"What guys?" He asked, he always needed his nap.

"We need a Sixth person to play with us" Renee said.

"Why do you need me, you have plenty of friends?" Chase muttered.

"Bonnie has a sprinted ankle" Rilla said.

"Jennie, Sallie, Allie?" Chase asked.

"Saber pox" Rodney said.

"Hope?" Chase asked.

"Family gathering" Violet said.  
"Faith?" Chase asked.

"She has a bad fang ache" Bethany said.

"Okay" Chase groaned getting up.

"But I'm hanging out with Emma later so, can this be fast" Chase said.

"Okay" The cubs grinned and ran off.

"This is not going to be fast" Chase thought and ran after them.

…...

"Ah, guys!" Emma exclaimed as Crash and Eddie got out the river and shook off the wetness onto them.

"Hey what's that?" Yasmin asked.

A block of ice was floating over to them, it had to small figures on it, they were lying down but wasn't moving, or breathing.

The ice got closer and it was two female possums!, they look the same age of Crash and Eddie.

"MOM, DAD!, COME QUICKLY!" Emma yelled, and two panting Mammoths came up.

"What happen on a scale to boo boos or blood?" Ellie asked.

"Look!" Emma yelled and pointed to the figures.

"Oh my!" Ellie exclaimed "Manny, do something!"

"Okay, Okay" He said.

Emma climbed on to his back, Manny went into the water and over to the possums.

"Okay, Sweetie, you have one shot" Manny said to his human daughter.

"K K, Dad" Emma said and whipped down her possum tail and wrapped it around the two.

She tapped her Dad's side and they went back to dry land.

Back on the sand bay.

"How do they look?" Ellie asked Emma.

"Um, they look a little thin and dry tongued but I think they're going to be okay, let's take them back to the healing cave" Emma said and she put the two on Ellie's back and got on her Father's, they headed to the camp.

"Dude, two possum chicks are coming home" Crash said, they both gulped. …...

**TA DA!, What do you guys think?, is it alright or I am rushing things?**

**Who are the two possums?, what are Crash and Eddie goin' to do?, Is Chase going to get out of playing with the kids?, where Waldo?**

**Why am I asking you?!,**

**Yasmin: because your nuts.**

**Me: Oh I'm the one who's nuts.**

**Yasmin: Yeah.**

**Me: Sugar Berries (Pointing left)**

**(Yasmin bangs into my desk and falls down and passes out)**

**I'll update soon!**

**Love, **

**Ice age watermelon! :D :D :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma gently placed The two girl possums on the leaf bed of the healing cave.

"So how do we wake them up?" Emma asked her parents.

"I'll handle this one guys!" Yasmin said "WAKE UP AND LOOK WHERE YOUR ARE!".

The two possum jerked awake and screamed at the sight of Emma and her mother and father.

"Hello...We are...a..herd..me..name..is..Yasmin..

This..is..me..best..friends..Emma...and..Anna" Yasmin said making the alien sign with her paws.

"What?" One asked.

"Yasmin!" Manny, Ellie, Anna and Emma scowled at the crazy, teal-eyed, Meerkat.

"Sorry, about her, I'm Anna this, this is Emma, she wont hurt you, her Parents, Manny and Ellie" Anna said, scoffing at Yasmin.

"Hello!, I'm Dahlia and this is my twin sister, Daisy!" said the one called Dahlia.

Dahlia had a friendly, bright, happy face she had light brown eyes and wavy dark brown hair, her fur was black and brown with some white in stripes.

Her sister on the other hand, she was looked moody but pretty, she had black hair with a streak of purple at the front and pretty sea green eyes, her hair covered her right eye, her fur was the same as her sister's but much more tidier.

"Hey, how you doing" Daisy said, waving her paw.

Suddenly Dahlia gripped her stomach and groaned.

"Are you okay?!" Emma asked, rushing over.

"Yeah, I just haven't eaten in awhile" Dahlia said.

"Do you want something to eat?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, please" Dahlia said, Emma handed her a cherry and some salad leaves.

"Thank you!" Dahlia said, perking up.

"Do you want some?" Emma asked Daisy.

She just grunted.

"That's a yes" Manny said, he had learn to speak grunt, while Peaches was growing up.

"Okay" Emma said, shrugging and handing her two blue berries and some salad too.

"Thanks" Daisy muttered and ate it in one go.

"Do you want to come and met our herd?" Ellie asked.  
"Sure!" Dahlia perked.

"Wait a minuet" Daisy said and turned to her sister.

"What are you doing!?" She asked the happy possum.

"Being happy, duh, that's my job, your job is being moody" Dahlia said "Plus I really want to met this herd".

"I don't know if we can trust them" Daisy said.

"Sure we can, they saved us didn't they" Dahlia said, she gave her sister the pleading eyes.

"Okay, but I am not getting to close to that human" Daisy said.

"Um, we can hear, you know" Emma said.

"Oh!" Daisy said, her one visible one wide open.

"So?" Ellie asked.

"Why not?" Daisy said, Her sister hugged her.

"Please get off, it sickens me" Daisy shuddered.

"Okay" Dahlia said, hopping after Yasmin, Anna and Emma.

Daisy just followed out the cave with a fed up look on her face.

The sun hit their faces making Daisy blink.

Emma bounced onto a piece of hard rock and stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly.

The whole herd walked around her.

"Listen up family!, we have some new arrivals, two possums called Daisy and Dahlia and their staying with us for a couple of days so be nice or pay the price" Emma shouted out like a army lady.

She looked in the crowd of random animals.

"Where's Chase and the kids?" She asked.

"Here" Emma turned around and the kids were bouncing on a tried looking Chase.

"Oooookkkaay, then" Emma said shifting her eyes in confusion.

Daisy and Dahlia climbed onto the rock next to Emma.

"Wow, this is the strangest herd I ever seen" Daisy muttered to her sister.

"Oh, Strange, Mange I think they look nice" Dahlia muttered back. "Hi"

She waved at the family.

"Yeah, guys look what we can do!" Came a voice from behind the crowd and Crash and Eddie came with there finger in each other noses?.

"What are you guys doing?" Emma asked.

They didn't answer.

Emma got down from the rock and walked over to them.

The rest of the herd greeted Daisy and Dahlia.

"Woo woo, Guys" Emma said, waving her hand in front of their faces.

She got down on her hands and knees and followed their glares.

They were staring at Daisy and Dahlia, blankly.

"Oh Ho Ho Ho" Emma chuckled, crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Emma, who are they?" Eddie whispered, He was staring at Daisy.

"Yeah, who are they?" Crash asked, who was staring at Dahlia

"It's those two Possums that me and my Dad saved, Good luck" She walked off giggling.

"Dude, do you feel what I'm feeling?" Crash asked his brother.

"Umm Hmm" Eddie said, Drool coming out his mouth.

Crash saw Ellie come over with Daisy and Dahlia on her tusks.

"oh boy!" They muttered and sorted themselves out.

"Thanks again for letting us stay, Ellie" Dahlia said.

"Yeah, Thank you" Daisy said, smiling, wait, she was smiling?.

"Your welcome, I'll like you to met my younger bros" Ellie said to them and she walked over to them.

"Hey, guys, this is Daisy and Dahlia, This is Crash and Eddie, My bros" Ellie said.

"Hey" They said.

"H...H..Q..WE. ." Crash and Eddie couldn't find the words.

Daisy and Dahlia looked at each other.

"Right" Ellie said "On with the tour".

She walked off and looked back at her brothers with a "What the heck are you doing, they are nice" Look.

"Well, that was attractive" Diego and Shira trotted up.

"Shut up" Eddie said.

"Yeah, Shut up" Crash said

they shrugged and walked off.

"I wish Buck was here" Crash said.

"Yeah, he'll know what to do" Eddie said.

"Why did he have to go back to his Pineapple wife?" Crash moaned.

They decided to roll in the dung patch till dark.

…...

**So they met the girls, Crash and Eddie seem to like them (Hee hee).**

**What will they do?.**

**Will they make a good second impression?.**

**Please put you ideas of what you think will happen for an idea for the next chapter in your review!.**

**Love,**

**Ice age Watermelon! :D :D :D :D **


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys, Can you please let me sleep now" Chase muttered.

"Okay, but we'll be back in the morning to play!" They cheered and the cubs ran off to the cave where Diego and Shira were and Bethany stayed with her brother and the little white-pink pup lay down.

"Saints, help me" Chase muttered, there was a laughed.

"You cancelled me for them, I have some new enemies" Emma came from the shadows.

"Don't!" Chase muttered, clutching his head.

"Okay, Okay, one more, one more!" Emma chuckled. "Did Renee kiss you, oh no!"

Chase glared at her.

"Yeah, that was cheesy, well, night" She ruffled his fur and ran off.

"Okay, now I have to deal with 6 four year olds"

Chase muttered and lay next to his sister and fell asleep

…...

Crash and Eddie were in the dung patch, both shaking.

"What is wrong with us?" Crash asked.

"I don't know" Eddie said.

The two were to bother shaking to realise that Daisy and Dahlia were watching upside down.

"So is that what you do for fun around here?" Daisy asked.

Crash and Eddie screamed and jumped up.

"Ellie said we could sleep here tonight, you know, It's the possum tree". Dahlia said.

"W..T...A... .FF...GHY.." Once again they could not find any words.

"Okay, If your uncomfortable with that, We could sleep in Emma or Peaches' tree" Daisy said, she and her sister meeting eyes, awkwardly.

"No, It's cool, you can sleep here, Casey" Eddie said, Crash slapped his head.

"It's _Daisy_" Daisy said, quite angrily.

"Crash are you all right?" Dahlia asked Crash.

He had a really cheesy grin on his face, he shook his head and passed gas and his eyes widen.

"right, then" Daisy said, Awkwardly.

"Let's hit the hay" Dahlia said.

"Night, Crash, Night, Eddie" They both said and swung off to the top of the tree.

"Dahlia said my name first" Crash said, dreamily.

A chuckled came from the bushes.

"Seriously?" a voice said, it had a English accent to it, A weasel came out.

"BUCK!" Crash and Eddie cheered.

"Your back again!" Crash cheered.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asked.

"Well I was just coming to visit my nieces and Nephew, but now I can see that you two need help" Buck said.

"With what?" Eddie asked.

"Really?, you two just see what happen back there, Eddie you got her name wrong and Crash, lay off the mud pies" Buck said, wiping his paw in front of his face.

"Well, what should we do?" Eddie asked.

"Let's start in the morning" Buck said and Smiled and got on a branch and fell asleep and crash and Eddie hooked their tails and fell asleep.

God they need help.

…**...Hullo!**

**Sorry it's short!, but I'm writing another as well as this one!.**

**R AND R!**

**Love,**

**Ice age Watermelon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Crash and Eddie woke up to the sound of crying and screaming, they rushed down the tree to see Daisy and Dahlia beating up Buck with a stick.

"Stop!, Stop It!" Buck cried "Please!"

"Not til you tell us who you are!" Daisy yelled.  
"Yeah!, Who are you!" Dahlia shouted, beating Buck in his "Special manhood place".

"I told you!, I'm a friend of the herd!" Buck yelled.  
"Yeah, Yeah, likely story and I'm wonderwomen!"

Daisy yelled, smashing her stick in his face.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Crash and Eddie yelled Daisy and Dahlia, pinning there arms behind their backs.

"Let us go!" Dahlia yelled, kicking Crash in the shin and ran back to Buck.  
"Stop it!, He's are friend!" Eddie said, Daisy and Dahlia didn't listen and carried on.

"What's the hell is going-, UNCLE BUCK!" Emma yelled, Peaches was behind her and they ran up to the little animals.

"Cut it out!, He's our uncle!" Peaches yelled.  
"Wow, Really?" Daisy asked.

"Yes!" Emma and Buck yelled.

"Sorry, Man" Dahlia said.

"That was quite a work out" Daisy said, putting her paw on her hip.  
"I been threw worst" Buck said, dusting himself off.

"Really?" Daisy asked. "Cool"

"Yeah" Buck said.  
"Sorry that we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Daisy and that's my Sister, Dahlia, I'm kinda guessing your name's Buck" Daisy said.  
"Well, that maybe my name" Buck said, she shook his paw and Dahlia did the same.

"So, what was that about you going threw worst?" Daisy asked.  
"Yeah, much worst, I come from the dino world" Buck said.

"No way!, that's so cool!" Daisy said.

Dahlia and Emma looked at each other, Daisy had a look in her eye, Eddie looked worried.

"Yeah, I could tell you about it sometime" Buck said.

"That would be awesome!" Daisy said.

"Come on, Let's go get breakfast" Peaches smiled and led Emma, Daisy and Dahlia to breakfast.

Buck crossed his arms and smiled.

"No wonder that you like her, Ed" Buck said.

"HEY, NO FAIR ,MAN, YOUR NO HITTING ON CRASH'S CRUSH!" Eddie almost screamed.  
"Whoa, dude, I wasn't hitting on her, She was talking to me and I was talking to her, get over it" Buck said, shrugging.

"What are you talking about" Yasmin came up to them.

"Buck your back!" She yelled and they had a hand shake, It's pretty weird.

"Yasmin, seriously?" Anna came up, flicking some hair out her eyes.

"Okay, now what's going on?" Yasmin asked.

"Crash likes Dahlia, Eddie likes Daisy but he thinks I'm going to Steal her" Buck said.  
"That's is so true!" Eddie said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Wow" Anna said.

"I'm going to breakfast, but, those to ATE MY SUGAR BERRIES!" Yasmin yelled.

"Oh boy" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Light bulb" Buck said, pointing up his index finger.

"what?" Anna asked.  
"I have an Idea for you two to have those two" Buck said.

"Well got luck with that" Yasmin said, jumping on Anna's back.

"No, No, It involves, you two" Buck said, grabbing both of their scruffs.

…...

Chase was hiding in a tree.  
"Dude, what are you doing up here?" Emma asked.  
"Hiding" Chase said.

"From who?" Emma asked.

"Your cousins, their friend and my sister" Chase said.

"Okay,Tell me all about" Emma said, joining him on the branch.  
"I have had enough with them" Chase sighed.

"It has been one day" Emma said.

"Yeah, I know, but their so annoying!" Chase said.

"Tell ya what, I'll take the shift of playing with the cubs and pup" Emma said.

"Okay" Chase said.

They smiled at each other.

Then there was a scream and a yell, Emma gasped and hung down and saw Yasmin on Anna's back yelling.

"Those who take my sugar berries, SHALL DIE!" Yasmin yelled and charged at Daisy and Dahlia.

"Wha?" They both said, mouths crammed with food.

"Go!" Buck yelled at Eddie and Crash from the bushes.  
"Stop there Yasmin!" Eddie yelled.

"It's possum time!" Crash yelled.

Before they could reach Daisy and Dahlia, Emma swooped down and grab them.

"Sorry, Yasmin goes skittles without Sugar berries" Chase said.

"Thanks, though" Daisy said, they all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh, good Idea, Buck!, That work!" Eddie said.

"Yeah, Our Niece saved them!" Crash yelled.

"Well, Sor-ry" Buck said.

Emma came from the branches, upside down, Again.

"Hey, Buck, Daisy wants a story about the dino world, Do you mind guys?" Emma asked them.

"Ye-, No we don't mind" Eddie and Crash said.

"Sure, I'll come tell one of my stories" Buck said.

"Great!" Daisy said, coming from the tree.

Buck jumped in the tree.

Crash and Eddie clutched their fists, Next time.

…...

**Well, Dahlia and Daisy seems to take a shine to Buck much to Crash and Eddie's annoyance.**

**Emma taking the shift?.**

**I didn't know that babysitting was a chore, oh well, maybe they'll have more fun with Emma.**

**READ AND REVIEW! :D :D :D :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Emma was gathering the kids.

"Come on guys, play time" Emma said, smiling.

"Yeah, What do you wanna play?!" They cheered.  
"Why should I choose, you guys choose" Emma said.

"Yay!" they cheered and started playing with each other.

"How is this hard?" Emma thought and lay down on some rocks "Just say where I can see you!" the sun was blazing down on her face and she found herself nodding off.

…...

Daisy and Dahlia were going to the waterfall.

"Okay, get the plan, we bungee off the waterfall" Daisy said.

They bounced up to the falls.

They saw a Peaches at the bottom.

"Hey, there's Peaches, HEY PEACHES!" Dahlia yelled.

The Teen didn't hear, she was talking to a boy, that must be the "No-good, rotten, bad influence" That she was dating.

"Why does Manny hate him?" Daisy asked.

Ethan and Peaches started passionately kissing.

"Huh, that's why" Dahlia said, raising her eyebrow.

"Okay, let her go, now, let her go" Daisy said, pointing to Ethan.

They didn't stop.

"That's it, I'm going down there" Dahlia said.

She and Daisy leapt down.

"Hey, Peaches" Daisy said.

"Ah!" Peaches screamed, breaking away from Ethan.

"Does your Dad know your here?" Dahlia asked.  
"Yes" Peaches said slyly.  
"Oh, Okay!" They said.

"We're going to bungee off the falls, care to join" Daisy asked.

"Well, we have a-" Peaches started.

"Heck yeah!" Ethan said "Come on, Peach!"

He pulled Peaches to the waterfalls.

Daisy and Dahlia hopped after them and jumped on Peaches tusk.

They got to Crash and Eddie who were hanging out on a branch.

"Hey guys, We're going bungee jumping, wanna come?" Peaches asked.

They were about to say "No", But then saw Daisy and Dahlia.

"YES!" They both yelled and ran next to the girls.

…...

Emma was snoring away on the rock.

Anna and Chase with Yasmin on his back walked up to the snoring human.

"Hey, that's Emma" Yasmin said.

Chase's eyes widen and yelled "EMMA, WHERE THE KIDS!"

"*Snort!*" Emma snorted as she jumped up.

"Where are the kids!?" Chase asked.

"Relax, Their over-Uh Oh" Emma said, looking behind the bush in front of her.

"Why were you sleeping!" Anna asked.  
"I don't know, I was tried, Crash and Eddie were muttering Daisy and Dahlia's names in their sleep!" Emma said, panicking, looking around.

"We have to find them before your uncle Diego and Aunt Shira do!" Anna said.

"Great, let's go!" Emma yelled and ran off, her friends following her.

…...

Renee was chasing a butterfly with Violet in the jungle, Rodney was swooshing thought the trees with his possum personalty bullring out of him and Rilla and Beth were cowardly walked behind them, side-to-side.

"Um, Renee, Can we please go back to Emma, now, I think she'll be wondering where we are" Rilla said.

"Relax, sis, She's sleeping, besides, Rodney's keeping track of where we're going and how we're getting back" Renee said, following the butterfly.

Rodney stopped and sat on a branch.

"Um, I thought you were doing that, Renee" He said, his eyes shifting.

"What!" Renee yelled, Violet gasped.

"So where are we!" Beth cried.

They all coward up together and started to cry.

"Hey, we could sniff out Emma's scent" Renee said.

"Yeah, but this place is full of weird smells, how are going to smell out Emma, or daddy, or Mommy" Rilla said.

"Oh!" Renee said and re-joined to group and cried.

…...

The butterfly that Renee and Violet were chasing landed on a tangerine coloured paw.

"Yeah, good work, Buttercup, you may have your family back" Said a feminine voice, The butterfly flew off but another paw grabbed the butterfly.

"What do these cubs look like" Asked a male voice.

"Um, well, There's a little baby wolf, she's white and has turquoise eyes, The triplets, um, One, The boy, has green eyes and black fur and orange stripes, The older girl has orange fur and hazel guys and the little one had white pearly fur and vivid blue eyes and then there's a saber tooth jaguar with violet eyes" Buttercup stuttered.

"Yes, That's Shira and Diego's Cubs alright" The female voice said.

"What about the wolf, why would they have a wolf, and a jaguar?" The male voice said.

"Look, where ever these guys are, There's Diego, Manny, Sid and Emma, We just have to plan our time right, and make sure our undercovers make them come here in 2 weeks" The female said.

They chuckled and laughed.

The amber coloured eyes and green eyes opened and closed as they laughed.

…...

**Duh Duh DUUUUUUUUH, Who are the Tigers?, Who are the undercovers?, Will Emma and the gang find the cubs?,**

**Find out in the next Chapter!.**

**P.S. Sorry about this being late, I just had a problem coming up with this. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Ice age Watermelon**

**XOXOX**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kids!, Kids!, Come on Kids!, Seriously!, I might be grounded" Emma called out.

Chase was sniffing about for his sister and the cubs and Anna was climbing about the ice cubes.

"Yasmin are you even looking?" Anna asked the Meerkat, shoving fruit into her mouth.

"Yeah, They are not in my mouth" Yasmin said.

Emma walked up and slapped her on the head.

"My baby cousins are MISSING!" She yelled

"And my sister!" Chase yelled

"And Violet!" Anna yelled.  
"Okay, Okay" Yasmin said and looked under a rock

"Woo woo, Kids!" She said.

"YASMIN!" They yelled,

She sighed "Fine"

…...

Daisy spat down the cliff, they didn't hear anything.

"So, how far down do you thing it is?" Peaches asked.

"Pretty far" Daisy said, nodding.

"So, who's going first?" Ethan asked "I don't know about bungee jumping though"

"I have a better Idea, let's slide down on those big leaves, that'll be better" Dahlia said, pointing to some huge leaves.

"That's does sound better" Ethan said, smiling in agreement.

"Yeah, besides, It'll spear the walk down" Peaches said "What do you think guys?"

She turned to Crash and Eddie, who were smitten, looking at The female Possums.

"Guys?" She asked, waving her trunk in their face.

"Yes, cheese will be great mother" Crash said.

"I'll love some egg omelets, Papa" Eddie said, they both snapped out of it.

"Huh?" They muttered.

"Are you going down this sucker, or what?!" Daisy asked, flicking some of her hair out if her eyes.  
"Oh yeah!" Eddie said.

"Let's do this!" Crash yelled.

They all got some leaves,

"Guys, Bad news, Their only four leaves" Peaches said.

"Okay, How about Me and My sister on this one and Eddie and Crash on that one" Dahlia said.

A pebble hit Eddie's head.  
"Ow!" He said and looked in the bush were it came from.

"Buck?" He asked

"get in the leaf with Daisy, Crash you do the same with Dahlia!" Buck said.

"What?" They asked.

"JUST DO IT!" He hissed.

"Okay" they said.

Eddie got in the leaf with Daisy and Crash did the same.

"What are you doing in here?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, um, thought you were Crash?" Eddie said.

"I look like your male brother" Daisy asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, I mean, no!" Eddie said.

"Well" Daisy said, sternly.

Eddie looked hopeless.

"I kidding, dude!" She said "Glad you could come aboard", she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Crash?, why are you in my leaf?" Dahlia asked Crash.

"Ummmm..." Crash started.  
"Oh whatever, I'm happy that I can go with someone I like" She said.

Crash smiled a toothy smile.

"Ready?" Peaches asked.

"Steady!" Ethan said.

"GO!" Daisy and Dahlia yelled and pushed down the cliff.

They were off, flying down the cliff, like a giant slide.

"Ah!, this is EPIC!" Daisy screamed throwing her arms up.

"This is GREAT!" Dahlia yelled, Crash watched the wind go threw her fur.

"Aren't we going to fast?" Peaches asked.

"NO!" Everyone yelled back, happily.

Daisy was screaming her head off, they got to the icy bit but that bit was scary.

"Whoa!" They exclaimed.

"OKAY, GUYS WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO SLOW DOWN, EDDIE, DAISY, GRABBED THAT STICK TO SEE IF YOU CAN SLOW DOWN, CRASH, DAHLIA TRYING AND GRABBED THOSE STONES AND GAINED WEIGHT!" Ethan yelled.

"Okay, I'm going to grabbed that stick!" Daisy yelled to Eddie. "hold my tail"

She let a out a little scream.

"I said my tail!" She hiss through her teeth.

"Sorry" Eddie said and reached for her tail and pulled it.

Daisy reached for the stick, she tried again, but she fell out!.

"Daisy!" Dahlia yelled.

"It's okay!" Daisy yelled back to her sister.

She grabbed the stick and got back in the leaf by Eddie's tug.

She landed on the male possum, they faces inches apart.

"Well, hey there" He said.

She punched him, but smiled and got up.

"Thanks Eddie" She said, and used the stick to guide them in the leaf.

Crash and Dahlia got the stones.

When they were placing them down, they touched paws.

The mood was cut by Peaches.

"I see the ground!" She yelled.

"Woo!" The possum yelled, trying to enjoy the rest of the ride.

They landed on the hard earth.

"That was Epic!" Ethan yelled.

"Yeah!, I'm gonna hurl!, take me home please Ethan?" Peaches asked him, moving around, joylessly dizzy.

"Yeah, hang in there guys!" Ethan called to the possums and walked off with the sick Peaches.

"Thanks again, Eddie" Daisy said and she kissed him on the cheek.

"you to Crash " Dahlia said, kissed Crash on the cheek and walked off with her sister

When they were out off site, crash and Eddie did a victory dance, later, Buck joined them.

…..."Are we home yet?" Rilla asked Renee.

"For last time, no!" Renee said.

"I'm hungry" Violet moaned.

"Me too" Rodney said.

"Look!, I'm suer we'll see home soon!" Renee said.

"I want my brother!" Bethany cried.

There was a rustling in the bushes.

To sabers jumped out, one female with tangerine fur and amber eyes and one with orange fur (Same as diego) He was strong and he had light green eyes.

"Who are you?" Renee asked.

"Me, well I'm your aunt Mara and that's Your uncle Soto" Said the female.

…...

**Run cubs Run!, don't stay run!.**

**Mara is back with Soto!.**

**What will happen?**

**Will Emma and the gang find them before something bad happens!.**

**Will Crash and Eddie make Daisy and Dahlia _love _ them!.**

**Find out next time!.**

**Love,**

**Ice age Watermelon! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG!, OMG!, OMG!, I'm am so freaking sorry, this is so late, It's just I have had a lot of homework lately and I feel so guilty!, I am so sorry!, please do not hate me!, here's the chapter**

"Wait a minuet, If your our Aunt and Uncle, how come we've never heard of you?" Renee asked.

"Oh..Um-" Mara said.

"Relax, Sis, I'm sure their nice, I mean, they know Daddy and Mommy" Rodney said, giving a toothy grin.

"Yep!" Soto and Mara said.

"Do you know Uncle Manny, Aunt Ellie and Uncle Sid!" Renee asked.

"Yes, I know them" Soto said, threw his teeth, remembering how they almost killed him.

"You look pretty" Renee said to Mara.

Mara blushed  
"Did you know I was your Father's Ex-Girlfriend?" Mara said. (LIE! LIE! LIE!)

"Kids!" Came a voice, Emma's.

"KIDS!" Came Chase's voice.

"SUGAR BERRIES!" Yasmin's voice (Duh)

"Emma!, Were over here!" Rilla yelled.

"Emma?" Soto and Mara gulped.

Emma pushed some leaves away.

"OH THANK GOD!" She almost screamed and got on her knees and hugged the cubs.

"Beth!" Chase said and nuzzled his sister.

"Hey, Human" Emma eyes snapped open, she closed them again, not wanting to look up.

She remembered those voices, but of course Mara's was fresher, She was only an infant when she in counted Soto.

"Please, don't be who, I think your gonna be" Emma hissed, She heard Yasmin and Anna do the same thing.

"Emma, what's going on?" Chase asked.

"Stand Back" Emma muttered.

"I SAID STAND BACK!" Emma screeched, grabbed her dagger lunged at Mara and Soto.

The cubs broke free of their hugs and ran in front of the adult sabers.

"What are you doing!?, move!" Emma yelled at them.

Rilla burst out in tears.

"Oh, Rilla!, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell" She said gently to the tiny cub.

"as she was saying, Move!" Anna said.

"No!, we like these people, they seem nice and we want to take them home to meet the herd!" Renee said.

"Oh, they've met the herd alright" Yasmin muttered.

"Good!, then it'll be a happy reunion" Rodney said.

"What?" Anna and Yasmin asked.

"Rodney, do you know who these people are and what they have done to us" Emma asked.

"No, but we still can't let you hurt them" Renee said.

Emma saw out the corner of her eyes Mara and Soto smirked at each other, evilly.

"What is GOING ON!?" Chase and Violet yelled.

"Who's your boyfriend, Emma?" Mara said, smiling evilly.

"My Boyfriend, Chase" Emma said, crossing her arms.

"Oh" Mara said, her joke backfiring.

"NOW, YOU TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR RIGHT NOW, OR I'M AM GOING TO TAKE MY DAGGER AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-" Emma stopped after Yasmin tapped her on the leg and pointed to the scared cubs.

"Oh, hee hee" Emma laughed nervously.

"Emma, oh please, we are for forgiveness, we want help!, we need to be in your herd, we know that you and your herd help people who need help" Soto said.

"Aww, what a sad story" Emma said, wiping a pretend tear "No, let's go guys"

"Emma" Emma turned around to see the cubs wide eyes.

"Please,Please,Please,Please,Please,Please,Please, " They pleaded her.

"NO!" Emma yelled.

"Please,Please,Please,Please,Please,Please!"

"FINE!" Emma screeched "But I'm keeping an eye on you two"

She the I'm watching you sign to the two sabers. And walked off doing tricks with her weapon, Yasmin walking backwards, her grey eyes widen like full moons staring at the two sabers.

"Are you sure they've changed?" Anna asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to get to the bottom of this" Emma said, looking at her past enemies from the corner of her brown eye.

Yasmin burst out laughing.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You said Bottom!" Yasmin giggled.

Emma eyes widen with a strange look on her face

"What are you doing?" Anna asked

"Counting to 10, not working" Emma hissed.

"What number are you on?, Oh wait I can't count that high." Yasmin said, holding up a finger.

Emma rolled her eyes, Ticked her head and walked over to Chase and started a conversation with her boyfriend.

"Don't push her, Yaz, I think she's on the edge" Anna whispered to Yasmin.

While this was going on Soto and Mara were talking.

"Great, we trick the human, time to put the plan in go" Soto said.

"Already ahead of you" Mara chuckled and they both did an evil laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Yasmin asked.

"Oh, um" Mara started.

"Never mind, can I join in" The meerkat said.

"Okay?" They said

"MOO HA HA, MOO HA HA!" Yasmin laughed, eyes even bigger than before. "How was that?"

"A little much" Soto said.

"_moo ha ha, moo ha ha" _Yasmin laughed and smiled at her effort.

…...

**OMG!, OMG!, Soto and Mara have the cubs and Chase fooled.**

**But Emma isn't going down without a fight.**

**What will happen next?.**

**OKAY NEXT TIME, I PROMISE TO THE ICE AGE GOD (BLU SKY) I'LL UPDATE SOON, ICE AGE FANER'S PROMISE!**

**REVIEW!.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was on holiday!, sorry!, any I have chosen to update on every Sunday, sorry if it a little late.**

Emma's face was in a snarl as she saw her friend and the sabers laughing, evilly.

Yasmin bounced over "Ah!, Emma, those sabers a riot!" She chuckled loudly.

"What!" Emma hissed.

"Nothing!, she said nothing!" Anna said, diving in to save Yasmin's butt.

Emma looked at the two sabers who where giggling like little children.

She walked over.

"Hiya, pal!," Mara said, the next thing what happen was Soto being slammed against a tree with Emma's Dagger pressed against Soto's throat and Mara pushed to the floor, Emma's foot hovering over Her neck, threatening to stomp on it.

"You listen here, you ginger snakes and you listen good, I know that your not here to be friends with me and my family, NEVER EVER CALL ME PAL, plus my herd will never stand for this!" Emma hissed...

…...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE TWO DOING IN MY CAMP SITE!" Manny roared alone with Diego and Shira snarling at them at his side, growls escaping their clenched jaw.

"Told you" Emma smirked, leaning against her Ellie.

"GET OUT!" Manny spat, Diego and Shira got ready to pounce.

"No, Those cubs of yours are sweeties aren't they" Mara cooed.

"Diego, Shira, take them out!" Manny said.

Diego dove onto Soto and Shira dove on to Mara, both clawing at the two evil Sabres' faces.

"MOMMY, DADDY!, STOP IT!" Rilla, Rodney and Renee roared.

"Stay out of this kids!" Diego yelled, still clawing.

"NO!" They yelled and Rodney dived onto His father, pushing him off Soto and Rilla and Renee took Shira down.  
"What are you doing?!" Shira yelled at her kids.

"We are not letting you hurt them!" Rilla yelled.

"Why!" Emma groaned, banging her head against a tree.

"Because you tort us that you must be forgiving!" Renee and Rilla said.  
"When have we ever tort you that?" Manny asked.

"Can they stay!" Rodney asked.  
"NO!" Almost all the herd yelled, but Ellie and Sid.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" They begged with their eyes pleading and shining.  
"Fine!" Ellie and Manny said.  
"DAD!, MOM!" Emma yelled "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THESE PEOPLE HAVE DONE!" Emma roared at her parents.  
"Yes, so I'm making a cage and Diego, Sid, you can help me make it" Manny said and they boys got to work, As Emma watched the Evil sabers.

…...

Daisy and Dahlia were playing tag for some reason, it just reminded them of the good old days.

"Hey, ladies" They heard Eddie and Crash can out the bushes.

"Hey, guys!" Dahlia chipped in.

"Hey" Daisy said.

"We were just going to get some grubbed, want to join us?" Crash asked, Eddie looked hopeful.

"Like on a date?" Dahlia asked, Crash and Eddie nodded slowly, looking less and less hopeful and Dahlia looked at Daisy and they smirked, but Daisy called her over.

"Are you sure, the boss did say we can't get to close with these guys, you know what they are going to do to mom and dad if we let them down" Daisy.

"Boss?, screw them, lets have some fun!, come on!" Dahlia cheered and dragged her over to Crash and she walked off with Crash, looking into each others eyes.

"Hey" Eddie said.

"Hey" Daisy said.

"Wanna go, or am I going to be third wheel with my brother and your sister" Eddie said.

Daisy, thought for a minuet.  
"You got it, Come on" Daisy said, bouncing off.

Eddie punched the air and bounced off, after her.

…...

It was the middle of the night as Emma was slowing drifting off to sleep as she was on guard, watching Soto and Mara in there roomy, strong cage that her dad and uncle Diego made.

As she slid down the tree her back was probed up against, there was a twig that snapped being her.

She shot up and threw her dagger at the shadow.

She heard it hit a tree.

"Bloody hell, Emma, what are you doing trying to kill me!?" Yelled a voice, the voice of Emma's 18 year old sister Peaches.  
"Peaches!, It's 3 clock in the morning, the sun isn't even up yet!" Emma whispered not waking up the sloths who were close to her.  
Emma notice something as Peaches walked into the moonlight, Her stomach was swollen and bigger.

Emma's thought about it for a moment, she could just be eating to much Strawberries, but then it hit her, Emma's eyes widen and her jaw dropped open, so open that it could hit her feet, A finger rose up and pointed at her sister.

"P..P..Peaches, your...Your not, Peaches are you-?" Emma couldn't think about her words.

Peaches burst out in tears and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Pregnant" She cried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is late and it was suppose to go up last week but something happen at my school and people got hurt and some people got expelled, ya ya ya, today is Sunday so it counts!, Please enjoy this tale, Nothing but Sister LOVE in this one! :D**

…**...**

"YOUR P-" Emma almost screamed out, Peaches had to put her trunk around Emma's mouth.  
She dragged her away from the camp.

Mara's eyes snapped open as did Soto's.

They grinned evilly and Mara open up the cage.

"Now to do some damage" Soto smiled and he and Mara got down to business.

…...

Peaches led Emma over to the forest, she let go of Emma's mouth.

"-REGNANT!" Emma finished off her scream.

"yes, yes, Emma it's true okay and you can't tell anyone, Not dad, Not Mom, Not Uncle Side, Not Uncle Diego, Not Aunt Shira-" Peaches said

"Wow we have a lot of relatives" Emma said, Peaches frowned at her "Any way back on topic!"

"Especially Ethan or Dad!" Peaches said.

"Ethan!" Emma growled, Smacking her fist into her hand "Ethan did this to you, didn't he!"

"No!" Peaches Sobbed.

"No?" Emma asked anger now gone to surprise and back to Anger. "Who is this Romeo?!"

"It was a guy Named Aaron, he now gone, he was just here to see his uncle, But we met and started talking and talking and we decided to get some food and then we got to his Uncle's Cave and then-" Peaches said through sobs.  
"WHOA, WHOA, I do _not _want to know how this all happen!" Emma said in disgust.

"Anyway, I woke up that Morning and realised I was still in his uncle's cave so I ran away and then threw up and now two months later I'm like this!" Peaches said.

"TWO MONTHS!" Emma screamed "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER PEACHES!"

"I'm sorry" Peaches sobbed.

"I COULD OF HELPED!, I COULD OF STOPPED YOU BEFORE IT GOT TO FAR, I MEAN,YOU KNOW YOU COULD JUST COME UP TO ME AND SAID "HEY EMMA, I THINK I'M GOING ROUND A STARNGER'S HOUSE AND I DON'T KNOW IF I'M COMING BACK PREGNANT OR NOT!", DID THAT EVER COME TO YOU MIND!" Emma said, letting all the anger out.

"I Know, I know and I'm sorry!" Peaches cried.

Emma's face soften and pulled her sister in for a hug.

"I know, I know, It's just I have been really intense ever since Mara and Soto came back to town and I'm thinking of breaking up with Chase" Emma cried.

"Why?" Peaches Sniffed "I thought you liked him"

"I do, but he is a wolf and It's kinda wrong, Plus It's just Awkward, I mean I liked it when we were friends" Emma sniffed.

"Okay" Peaches sobbed "Oh, Emma what am I going to do!, how am I going to tell Dad?, Am I going to keep it or not?"

"I'll Dad, you can choose the Baby keeping thing for yourself, I need you to be a big girl" Emma said.

"You sound like Mom" Peaches said.

"Aw, Damn!" Emma said, Not wanting to sound like her nagging mother. "You okay?" Emma asked her.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll be big on this one" Peaches said.

"Good girl" Emma smiled "Now any advice for this Chase thing?"

"I think you should just follow your heart!" Peaches smiled.

"Okay" Emma sighed and they both walked back to camp, not realising two female Possums were watching them.

"OMG!, Peaches is preggers?" Daisy asked her sister.

"Yes, This'll be good blackmail, Come on, Let's go tell the bosses.

…...

**So, I'm leaving the EmmaXChase thing up to you people out there, should they stay together or Break up. Shiego623 it is alright for you to use my characters but please don't get to carried away.**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys, sorry this is late, but My laptop just got fixed and the Internet's on the blink so I better hurry up.**

**Please read and review, Please, don't hate me and enjoy!.**

Emma and Peaches carefully crept back to camp.

Emma couldn't ride on Peaches' back so she hadn't to creep over the sleeping animals by herself.

"You okay?" Emma asked Peaches said, as Peaches flipped over on her tail and on her branch.

"Yeah, Thanks!" Peaches said, She looked at Emma, now confused "Hey, aren't you coming up?"

"No I gotta guard-" Emma paused and slowly turned to the cage and turned back with a horrified face.

"AW SUGAR BERRIES!" Emma whispered.

Yasmin popped up. "Don't you ever, EVER, use Sugar berries as a curse word!" She hissed at her.

"Yasmin!, Not Now!" Emma hissed.

"What's going on?" Anna moaned waking up as well as Chase, He slowly got up, and placed his sister's head on the ground.

"Soto and Mara are missing!" Emma almost yelled.

"WHAT!" they yelled.

Emma dove on them.

"SHUT UP!" She hissed, her head turned to Manny grumbling in his sleep.

"Whew!" She sighed.

"Their missing!" Emma said.  
"You were suppose to guard them, what happen!" Anna said.

"Important stuff popped up!" Emma hissed.

"Like what, What popped up!" Chase asked her.

"I can't tell you!" Emma said, pulling them away from Peaches.

"Emma, come on, were your friends" Anna said.

"I JUST CAN'T OKAY?!" Emma burst out and slashed Anna around the face with the back of her hand, Chase and Yasmin looked horrified.

"Oh my god" Emma whispered "What's happening to me?"

Manny was still sleeping, what will wake that man?.

"Emma, Please" Chase said, his turquoise eyes drilling into her brown ones

"Just can't, Chase "Emma said, looking down, tearfully.

They heard faint screaming and roaring.

"Oh, god, that's them!" Anna Yelled.

"Okay, you wake up, everyone, I'll go!" Emma yelled running off and flipping through the trees.

"EMMA!, WAIT!" Chase yelled but it was to late.

They got to work and woke everyone up, after that they all darted to go and find Emma and the sabers.

Ellie, Peaches and the little kids stayed behind.

When they got to the main place on the island, it looked like a storm had it.

Soto and Mara were attacking everyone.

Just then a roar came and Emma bounced into action and dove on Soto, trying to stab him with her dagger.

"KEEP STILL!, KEEP STILL!" she screamed, Soto clawed at her face and leaving behind a scar on her right eyebrow.

Manny looked at his wooed child, blood started to raise, let out a yell and screamed "NOBODY HURTS MY BABY!"

And started whacking Soto with his trunk until he was knocked out.

Mara was taken down by Shira, but wrestled out of her grasp and ran over to Soto.

"We'll be back" She snarled and dragged Soto away.

Animals everywhere were in panic.

"Who did this, Who let them back in!" A turtle, The mayor asked, snarling.

"It was me, I let them back in" Manny said, raising his trunk, the mayor look furious.

"No, dad, No!, I was guarding them and they escape from me" Emma said.

"You!, I knew we couldn't trust you, the time you were an infant I knew I couldn't trust you!" The mayor spat.

Peaches and Ellie arrived with the cubs.  
"YOU ARE BANISHED FROM THIS PLACE FOREVER!" The mayor screamed.

"What!, no no no!" The herd yelled and started yelling at the mayor.

"Unless there is a reason, Miss Mammoth, didn't protect our post..." The mayor looked at Emma, Emma looked at Peaches, who was crying.

She knew that she couldn't do this to Peaches, She should tell dad on her own time.

"Yeah, I just wasn't paying attention" Emma said.  
"GET OUT!" The mayor hissed.

Emma turned to leave, Manny began to run after her but there was no use, The mayor's bodyguards were on them faster than the speed of light.

Everyone was crying the rest of the night and no one sleep a wink.

_What have I don't?! _, Peaches thought.

…...

In a red raw cave, Soto and Mara were feasting on a baby antalope.

"YOU SAID THAT THE HUMAN WOULD STOP US!" Mara screamed at two shadows.

"W..w..we thought that she'll look after her sister than look for you" stuttered a familiar voice.

"Yeah.." Said another.  
"Well, WHY ARE WE HERE!" Soto yelled, he shined some fire into...DAISY AND DAHLIA'S FACES!.

"You get those possums here soon, or your going to be are next meal" Soto said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I know you all want to know what's going on so, here's a treat so I post it EARLY!, I couldn't wait to Post. :D :D, LOVE YOU GUYS!, Please review and enjoy!, this the most longest one I have done.**

…...

Emma looked back at the camp were she just left, what in the sloth's name just happen, first she was miss protector, now she's miss outcast, she missed her dad already, she miss her mom, she had never expected it before for but she realised that Ellie was her mom, who cares if her real mother abandoned her and left her in the cold, Manny and Ellie were her real parents, she didn't care what people think, her huddled in her fur coat that Ellie made her, the trousers made out of fur too, she had shoes but had no idea where they came from.

Her dagger was in her belt made of vines.

Snow flakes fluttered down on her eye lashes.

Emma looked about, she saw a bow on the floor, humans must have been her and that must had been Brody's tribe, he was now gone, his parents found the volcano and he said about the talking animals, probably thought he was crazy and ran off to another island, Her possum tail flicked about.

She bent down and grabbed the bow and cleaned it off, she tried it out, seemed to work, good, She saw a couple of arrows scattered around the place, she picked them up.

She grabbed a vine and tied the arrows to her back and hooked that bow around her shoulder and onto her back.

Emma had no idea were she was going, She always thought she could handle things, but turns out, it was everyone around her.

She just sat down on a rock and cried.

**BAM!.** A rock hit her head and she fell to the ground, unconscious, the last thing she saw was a blur of animals coming towards her.…...

Manny was hitting stuff.

"Manny, Manny, Manny" Ellie kept chanting trying to calm down her husband.

"MANNY CALM DOWN!" Ellie shouted.

"How can I calm down, when one of the most important things in my life has been band, how could we have just left her, I should of fought!" Manny said.

"Violence is never the answerer" Ellie said.

"I don't care!" Manny said and slumped down.

Meanwhile, Sid was crying his eyes out with granny just looking miserable, They were at the mouth of Diego and Shira's cave.

"Kids, Please, Please, Calm down, Emma is going to be fine!" Shira hushed to her crying children, Violet had gone home to her parents, to upset to come over.

Diego was lying on a rock, his face full of disbelief and shock mixed in with anger.

"When will Emma came back, Daddy?" Rilla asked her father, coming over to him and snuggled under his giant paw.

"I...I...Don't know, sweetheart" Diego sighed and stared into space, thinking about his actions back there and how he didn't do anything to help his niece.

Chase was in his bed, his sister under his paw.

"What just happen?" Anna asked him, coming up to him, Yasmin who was sulking on his back.

"Why didn't we help?" Yasmin asked, for once her voice not chattering or anything, no sugar berry thought in her small brain of hers.

"Chase, are we going to go after her?" Anna asked the wolf.

Chase just looked at the polar bear and shrugged, that poor wolf didn't know what to do, he could put the whole herd in danger and didn't want to do that.

Peaches her eyes full of tears, talked to Louis, They looked at Peaches parents arguing

"What should I do?" She cried.

"Tell them, Peach" Louis said, patting her trunk.

She walked up to Her parents and open her mouth.  
"Mom, dad, The reason why Emma wasn't guarding, Mara and Soto was because...I'm pregnant"

"WHAT!" Manny and Ellie cried.

"She was just protecting me and was only trying to help me" Peaches said.

Peaches cried some more tears, Waiting for her parents' response.

…...

Crash and Eddie lay on branches, They didn't want to pull any pranks, It just wasn't the same without Emma.

Daisy and Dahlia jumped over to them.  
"Come on!, Let's do something!" Dahlia said.

"Nah" Crash said.

"What about a another date, Huh, huh, Eddie?" Daisy asked, nudging them with her elbow.

"Nah" Eddie said.

"Oh come on!, you really can't miss that human because of a little misshape with some sabers who could kill us in one rip" Daisy said, getting more nervous by each word.

"What do you mean, just a human, she was out niece!" Crash said, jumping up.

"Look, we have something to tell you guys" Dahlia said.

"What?" Crash asked.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"We're...We're...We're Soto and Mara's hetchwomen, we were the ones who led them to the herd and gave them all the info on you guys!" Dahlia and Daisy said, sadly.

"What!" Crash and Eddie yelled.

"Look we're so so so so so so sorry!" Dahlia said.

"Okay, please, don't hate us!" Daisy said.  
"What!" They yelled again.

"Please don't hate us" Daisy and Dahlia said.

"Why would you do this to us!, I thought you liked us!" Crash yelled both of them snarling.

"We're sorry!, but they have our family!" Daisy yelled back.

Crash and Eddie's faces soften as they told the story.

…...

Emma opened her eyes, she tried to moved but found herself tied to a tree, She tried to move her tail but that was also tied down.

"Come on!" She said and tried to get to her dagger.

"Looking for something?" Said a voice, Emma looked about.

A weasel came out of the darkness with Emma's dagger in it's paw, and by it's side was a small monkey, a snake, a hippo thingy, a bat and a bird.

"Hey, buddy, give me that!" Emma said, struggling.

"No!" The weasel said "And my name is NOT buddy"

"Sorry" Emma muttered and tugged at the rope.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"Not until you tell me that your not going to kill us." The snake said.

"I'm not going to kill you, Ice age honour" Emma said. "Why would I do that, anyway?"

"We have seen what your kind does to animals like us, plus you have a kill tool" The weasel said.

"It's call a weapon and I'm not like my kind ,okay?" Emma said.

"But I thought all humans were blood thirsty, killing monsters?" The bird asked.

"I'm not like that, I'm nice, I promise" Emma said, a bit insulted.

The weasel looked at her, with mistrust in her eyes.

"I_ promise" _ Emma said, looking into her eyes, she looked at her again.

"Let her go" she said.

"What?!" The rest asked.

"I trust her" She said and when behind Emma and cut the ropes with Emma's dagger.

The weasel slowly gave back the dagger but held up a sharp stick.

"I won't, I'm a friend not a foe" Emma said, putting it into her belt.

"Okay" the Weasel said and slowly placed down the stick.

"I think these are yours" said the monkey and handed the bow and arrows to Emma.

"Thank you" Emma said.  
The Monkey had brown fur and black eyes, The Weasel was white with soft fur and purple eyes, she looked Buck's age, The snake was jade green and had red eyes, The hippo thing with the long nose was dark pink and had light brown eyes, the bat was black and his eyes were dark red with fangs in his mouth and the bird was sweet pea green and had big, blue eyes.

"My name is Emma, what is yours?" Emma asked and sat down on the floor.

"My name's Daniella" Said the weasel or now Daniella.

"I'm Teddy" Said the monkey.

"Viper" Said the snake, she winked at Emma and smiled, Emma looked at her, she had no fangs?. (Not based off the Kung fu Panda Viper).

"I'm Vinnie" Said the bat

"And I'm Skyfall" said the bird, Emma almost slapped herself after realising the bird was a baby.

"Skyfall?, why would be could that?" Emma asked.  
"I can't fly and always fall" Skyfall said, her eyes drooping slightly "But Vinnie's helping me!"

"Okay" Emma said.  
"Where are you from, then, Newbie, tell us your story?" Teddy asked.

"From the camp, I was adopted by a mammoth and he raised me like his own along with my uncles Diego and Sid, a saber and a sloth, then we met my mom, Ellie and my other uncles Crash and Eddie, then they had my sister, Peaches, but She is now my older sister, Then there was the whole continental drift and we met my aunt Shira, who married my Uncle Diego, then they had my cousins, Rilla, Renee and Rodney, Then I met My boyfriend, Chase, I have two best friends, Yasmin and Anna" Emma said, now remembering everything she left behind.

"Oh that camp, yeah, We are all not wanted in our family" Daniella said.  
"Yeah, just because I don't have fangs" Viper laughed.

They shared stories.

"I think we should hit the hay" Teddy said and they went to sleep.

Emma got up a tree and hung upside down.

"Why do you sleep like that?" Skyfall asked her.

"Because, I'm half possum" Emma said "I have to or I can't sleep"

"Oh, okay"

In the night

"Hey, Daniella?" Emma asked, waking up.

"Yeah" The weasel grunted.

"Thanks" She said.

"Your welcome" Daniella said, it was dark but Emma could tell that she was giving her a warm smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!, some serious cheese had gone down in the ice age WORLD!, so I'm giving you a-**

**Yasmin (Flying across): REEEECCCCAAAAPPPPP!.**

**Me: Okay, So Eddie and Crash have fallen in love with two twin possums,SPOLIER!: they work for evil people! (DRUM ROLL) MARA AND SOTO! AHH!, Peaches is prego and Emma had be band from the camp site because she was helping out Peaches with her prego problem when Soto and Mara escaped while Emma was on guard. Emma met a couple of animals who are nice, Peaches told her parents that she's pregnant and Daisy and Dahlia have told the truth to Crash and Eddie, **

**Yasmin: SO MUCH TRUTH TELLING!**

**ME: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(I am sorry to hear about cory's death), sniff sniff, If you like glee, you'll know what I'm on about.**

…...

"Peaches, your, your, what?" Manny asked his now pregnant daughter.

"Pregnant" Peaches sobbed.

"Ethan!" Manny roared.

"No, no, daddy, It was Ethan, I was another boy, but he is gone!" Peaches quickly added.

"Manny, do you know what this means?!" Ellie asked him.  
"I'm going to be a grandfather to a bastard child!?" Manny said, still disgusted of what his daughter just told him.

"No!, and I hope you'll never use that word again" Ellie snapped "Emma innocent , we know have a reason for her to come back, plus It's only been a day and a half, she can't go that far in this weather!" Ellie said and grabbed Manny by the trunk, Manny picked up Sid and granny and placed them on his back.

Diego ran out the cave.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" He asked.

"TO GET MY DAUGHTER!" Manny yelled back.

Diego ran after him, Shira stayed behind with the cubs.

Anna, Yasmin,Buck and Chase rushed after the adults.

Buck was on Chase's back. "Come on, Mate!" He yelled at the pup.

"Don't yell at me!" Chase said

_What does Emma see in him? _Buck though.

…...

"Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma,Emma, Emma"

"Dad?" Emma mumbled, upside down.

"No, It's Teddy!" Emma open her eyes to see the monkey.

"Oh so my exile wasn't a dream" Emma said, climbing down from the tree.

"Sorry to disappoint you" teddy said, looking upset.

Daniella was sharpening sticks with a stone.

"Morning, human" She said, she seemed nicer last night.

"Morning, Weasel" Emma said, moodily.

The hippo thing with the long nose, who's name was Kevin, threw Emma a couple of leafs.

"Your eating leafs for breakfast?" Emma asked.

"What else will we have?" Skyfall asked, falling down off a branch onto Emma's shoulder by a lucky shot.

"Apples, Bananas, Watermelons, dandelions, Sugar berries?" Emma asked.

They all looked very confused, Daniella just didn't look up.

"What's that?" Viper asked, flicking her tail.

"Wow" Emma said, she looked up and pointed at a branch "See those?, Apples"

She put down Skyfall, jumped up on to a tree a took hold of a couple of apples and jumped down, skilfully with the thanks of her tail.

Emma passed around the apples.

They took out bites.

"Wow!, this is great!" Vinnie said, chewing on the skin of the huge apple he was eating.

"Yeah, why didn't we think of this before?" Teddy asked Daniella.

"Because you can never know what is poison" Daniella said, pointing the stick too them.

"POISON!" They yelled and spat out the apple.

"Don't be stupid, I lived on apples ever since I could talk, and I'm fine" Emma said.

"Oh, Okay!" they said and carried on eating, Daniella gave Emma a dirty look.

She went over to her.

"You listen here human, just because I let you in and said I trust you, doesn't mean I like you" Daniella hissed.

Emma was going to answer back until a twig snapped.

Suddenly, Daniella got out her sticks and pointed them towards whatever it was.

"Hello?" Emma asked out, a flash of white can out the brushes.

It was a snow wolf, it looked Emma's age and had hazel eyes.

"Hey, guys, I'm back" It said.

"Emily!" They cheered and ran over to her.

"AH!, HUMAN!" yelled Emily.

"Relax, she is a new member of the rejects" Viper said.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I never said I was a reject" Emma said, "I just was kicked out against my herd's will"

"right" they said.

"So, what's your name Newbie?" Emily asked Emma.

"Emma Mammoth" Emma said.

"Mammoth?" Emily asked.

"Long story" Emma said, they sat down for a proper breakfast, But little did Emma know, her herd was on the verge of looking for her.

…**...**

**done chapter 12!, please review! **

**Love,**

**Ice age Watermelon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys, I am really sorry, but I have been on holiday twice, one with my mother and one with my father and I _tried_** **to find internet but they were like "No!, spend time with your family!" and I'm like freaky out because I need Internet, Yeah, I'm sad like that :(, anyway I hope who ever went one holiday had a great time!, and here's a late birthday shout out for YASMIN!, Happy birthday, buddy! :D, Okay on with the story. P.S Shiego627, keep up the good work on your story and please review.**

…...

Emma was sitting on a rock carving a stick with here dagger, every once a while she will look up and hope to see her family, she never did.

"What are you doing here?, I thought you were at dinner?" Emma turned around to see Emily, that snow wolf.

"Well, I wasn't hungry" Emma sighed.

"Missing your family?" Emily asked her, sitting down next to the human.

"Yeah" Emma said, not looking at her.

"You'll get over it, it's the first part of being a reject" Emily said, BIG mistake.

"Look!, I don't care if your family kicked you out, but it wasn't my fault, I was!, Okay!, My family will come!" Emma yelled, standing up and pointing at him.

Emily looked shocked.  
"Sorry" Emma said, and sat back down.

"No,I'm sorry" Emily sighed and walked off.

"EMILY!, EMILY!, Wait!" Emma said and got up and chased her.

Emily stopped and turned around.  
"I wasn't kicked out, My parents were killed along with my aunt and uncle, My cousins and me promised to stick together but they separated from me" Emily sighed.

"What were your Parents killed by?" Emma asked, slumping on the floor.

"Bears" Emily said "Daniella found me and I was a member"

Emma eyes open wide, Chase and Bethany's parents were killed by bears.

"Do you happen to know two wolves called Chase and Bethany!?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, they were my cousins!" Emily said.

"THEY ARE PART OF MY HERD!" Emma yelled.

"Really?" Emily asked, Emma had a hand on her chin.

"Let's go to dinner and talk" Emma said and they got up and left.

…...

Daisy and Dahlia were Crash and Eddie's tree.

"Do you like Eddie?" Dahlia asked Daisy randomly.

"Maybe" Daisy said "Do you like Crash?"

"Maybe" Dahlia said.

"There are our girls" Said bone chilling voices.

"What do you want?" Daisy snarled at the two sabers.

"Aw, Daisy, don't be like that!" Soto evilly chuckled.

"Yeah, who knows, your family don't have that long left" Mara said.

"Umm, Mara, we don't need them anymore, I guess we could..." Soto started.

Daisy and Dahlia looked hopeful.

"Kill you two now" Soto finish.

"Take them out" Soto said to Mara.

"With pleasure!" Mara snarled happily and lunged for the female possums.

"Come on then, tangerine!" Daisy yelled and ran branch from branch.

Soto rolled his eyes at Mara trying to catch her.

"If you have to do something you have to do it yourself!" Soto sighed and grabbed Dahlia in one paw.  
"DAHLIA!" Daisy yelled and got court by Mara.

They pinned them down and got out their claws.

"Say goodbye!"

Before they could blurred figures landed on top of the sabers' heads.

"GET...OFF!" They grunted and they banged their heads against a tree and got knocked out.

Crash and Eddie jumped off the heads and grabbed the girls paws.

"Come on!, their not going to be knock out for much longer!" Eddie yelled and ran off.

"SHIRA!" Crash yelled and Shira came running out of the cave.

"Guys!, what's going on?" She asked, shooing her kids and Beth back inside.

"Mara and Soto!" Eddie said and pointed to the knocked out bodies.

"Oh my gosh!, come on, we gotta get out of here, their going to wake up any minuet!" Shira said and the cubs and Beth followed her to the town square, Crash and Eddie with the girls on her back, Peaches was already there.

"Thanks guys!" Dahlia said.  
"Yeah, Thanks" Daisy said.

"It was nothi-" They couldn't finish because the two kissed them on the lips.

"Come on, there are kids here!" Shira said, with a smile.

"Gross!" Granny said, popping up on Shira's head, where has she been?.

They all pulled apart and the boys had stupid sheepish looks, GOAL SUCCESFUL!.

…...

Manny was walked about the forest with Diego, Ellie, Yasmin, Anna, Chase, Buck and Sid.

"How is everyone doing?" Manny asked.

"Fine!" Everyone said but Sid.

"Sid?" Manny asked.  
"SID?!" Diego yelled.

"Great, he's wondered off" Manny said.

"Chill down, Mr. Manny, We'll fine Sid and then Emma " Yasmin said, Anna slapped her head

"We'll fine Emma _then_ Sid, Yasmin" Anna said.

…...

Sid was running around, screaming like a little girl.

"MANNY, DIEGO, YASMIN!, CHASE, ANNA!, ELLIE!" Sid yelled.

He looked about like a mad person.

He tripped over, a female weasel was looking at him.

"We got a live one!" She said and some over animals came up to Sid.

"Yuck!, Daniella, He smells!" Said the little bird.

"Yeah!, I don't think, He'll last long out here." said the monkey.

"What's going on?" Said a familiar voice "UNCLE SID!"

It was Emma!

"EMMA!" Sid yelled, Emma helped him up and gave in a hug.

"What are you doing here!" Emma asked him.

"I'm here to take you home, so is your dad!" Sid said.

"Dad's here!" Emma yelled and hugged him again.

"Emma?, Sid!" Yelled voices, the whole herd came.

"EMMA!" Yelled Ellie and Manny.

"DAD,MOM!" Emma cried and ran to them and hugged them tight. "UNCLE DIEGO!", She went to her uncle and literally tackled him in a hug.

"Okay, Kid, I'm not a huger" Diego said, but he let her carry on hugging him.

"YASMIN, ANNA, CHASE!" Emma yelled.

"HUMAN POOPY HEAD!" Yasmin yelled and hugged a twig.

"Yasmin!" Emma sighed, boy, has she missed this.

"Emily?" Chase asked the snow wolf.

"Hey" Emily said, uncomfortably.

Chase just gave her a dirty look and carried on hugging Emma.

"Hey, uncle Buck" Emma said and hugged him and went back her father and mother, Buck notice Daniella and the rejects.

"Who or what are you?" Daniella asked Buck.

"I happen to this young girl's Uncle" Buck said.

"Yeah, well I happen to take her in when you rejected her" Daniella said, arms crossed.

"We never rejected her" Buck said.

Daniella narrowed her eyes, Buck smirked.

Skyfall bounced on Emma's shoulder off a branch.

"So, are you leaving us now?" Asked the young bird.

"Um" Emma said. "You could come with us!"

"Can we?" Teddy asked Daniella.

"No way!" Daniella said.  
"Hands up who wants to go!" Teddy yelled out.

Vinnie, Kevin, Viper and Skyfall raised their, Wings, Tail, and hove.

"Emily?" Emma asked the snow wolf.

"Emma, no, she isn't coming!" Chase said.

"Yes, she is!" Emma said "Come on, I could give you a home, more food and a family!"

"We are a family!" Daniella said, she looked at the pleading faces.

"Okay" Daniella sighed, She looked at Buck, who was making flirty face at her "Paws off, buddy boy!".

But she then smiled back and they all headed back, unaware that Soto and Mara had a woken and they had there army soon ready.

…...

**annnnnnd!, finish, please review!.**


End file.
